captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Popular Pairings
Pairings are sorted alphabetically with the male character's name first. Slash pairings may also be included in alphabetical order. Each bio contains a description of the relationship displayed between the characters in canon, though they may contain links to fan fiction and fan art focusing on those particular pairings. Fore more detailed descriptions of particular fanworks, see Fan Fiction or Fan Art. Any theories not supported by evidence from the canon Captain Planet universe should go on the Fan Theories page. Please note this page is being constantly edited as new pairings are explored and developed by those active in the fandom. Kwame/Georgie Relationship Dr. Georgina Carver is a scientist working in Africa. In the episode Little Crop of Horrors, Kwame states that he has been following her career for some time. The other Planeteers exchange knowing looks and winks when Kwame expresses excitement and willingness to work alongside Georige during their mission. Throughout the episode, Kwame gazes dreamily at Georige, even going so far as to 'rank' her beauty with Wheeler. He and Georgie also separate from the group in order to find a solution to the out-of-control vine. At the end of the episode, Georgie embraces Kwame and tells him she'd like their relationship to grow. See Georgina Carver for more information. There have also been Fan Fiction works focusing on the relationship between Kwame and Georgie. Significant Episodes *''Little Crop of Horrors'' Quotes *'Gaia:' So, Planeteers, there's no telling what Doctor Blight will do with this enhancer ray. Gi: What's the story on this Doctor Carver? Kwame: I have followed her career! Her father was an important environmental leader and scientist in Africa. Georgie followed in his footsteps. Wheeler: Georgie, is it? Kwame: Er, yes. Gaia: I think you'd better head to Carver's lab and see if you can help. Kwame: I for one would be happy to work as closely with Dr. Carver as needed. *'Georgie:' ... So my technology could be very dangerous in the wrong hands! Linka: Bozhe moy, there are no wronger hands than Doctor Blight! Wheeler: (Whispering to Kwame) Now I get it, you sly dog! Georgie's a 20 on a scale of 10! Kwame: (Dreamily) 25... Er, this is serious, Wheeler! Who knows what chaos Blight might be causing! Wheeler/Linka Relationship Wheeler and Linka probably have the most canon-supported relationship in the series. From the moment Wheeler sees Linka, he tries to hit on her. He flirts with her constantly, though she usually rejects his advances with a scathing remark, insult or some other sort of quick retort. It is evident upon several occasions, however, that their feelings for one another do go deeper than casual flirting. Significant Episodes *''Missing Linka'' *''Frog Day Afternoon'' Quotes None yet. Wheeler/Trish Relationship Canon supports the idea that Wheeler and Trish once dated. At the very least, their relationship goes back a long way and they were obviously very close before Wheeler left and became a Planeteer. In the episode Talkin' Trash, Wheeler fails to recognise Trish when he first confronts her. She has stolen his Planeteer ring, and when he goes to get it back, he asks if he knows her. Her response to this is to knee him in the stomach, indicating personal scores and feelings. Trish appears bitter towards Wheeler, and is obviously angry at him for leaving. It is strongly hinted that Wheeler has never contacted Trish since becoming a Planeteer. They do, however, have a history, as Wheeler talks about how Trish used to come by his place for dinner. His mother also apparently has several of Trish's artworks hanging up in her house, indicating that Trish spent a lot of time there and got on well with Wheeler's mother. Trish also has significant knowledge of Wheeler's relationship with his father - at the end of the episode she has contacted Wheeler's father in an effort to help Wheeler bridge the gap. Verminous Skumm refers to Trish as Wheeler's ex-girlfriend as he mutters to himself while putting the final stages of his plan in place. Wheeler and Trish also walk hand-in-hand up the street after Wheeler rescues her from the speeding train, and they kiss after he pulls her from the water towards the end of the episode. Significant Episodes *''Talkin' Trash'' Quotes None yet. Category:Content